The present invention relates to a handle, in particular an additional handle, for a hand-held power tool.
Numerous power tools, such as angle grinders and rotary hammers, are equipped with an extra handle. To prevent vibrations that occur during operation of the power tool from being transmitted to the operator via the additional handle, additional handles are often provided with vibration-dampening means.
Publication DE 10 2004 017 761 A1, for instance, makes known a vibration-damped handle that includes a rigid assembly part for detachable attachment to the electrical hand-held power tool, and that includes a rigid grip part, in the case of which the assembly part extends into the grip part. A vibration-damping material is provided between the assembly part and the grip part, so that the assembly part is accommodated inside the grip part in the vibration-damping material. The assembly part is also provided with retaining elements that provide the assembly part with a sufficient hold in the grip part via the injected, vibration-damping material.